<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[团兵]听得到 by Renai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434065">[团兵]听得到</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai'>Renai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不好啦不好啦，野路子妖怪猎人被千年的狐狸给拐跑啦——！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[团兵]听得到</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>收录于CP26首发的合志《Sweet》。经主催同意，现网络公开正文。<br/>2020年初的稿，很……稚嫩【 普通小狗刚写文的珍贵影像.jpg<br/>写得不好，承蒙不弃，感谢抬爱。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“第七百三十五单，飞头蛮，价值两星！喏，赏金拿好。真羡慕你啊，利威尔，接触这行才几年啊，就已经赚了那么多了。工作量也是十分可观，业界劳模哦。”</p><p>此时酒吧里没其他人，不用担心被普通人发现，身为老板的韩吉省了顾虑，大大方方谈论着业界一流赏金猎人的现状。她说着，从吧台下面摸出两枚星形树叶来，利威尔则抬手接过对方递来的奇异货币。</p><p>“说的什么话，当初不是你介绍给我的吗，别忘了我有本职工作，从来没想靠这个赚钱——而且都是些莫名其妙打上门来的妖怪，我难道还由着人家打。那时候是你说可以领赏金，不能光出力气白打一顿来着，分区负责人。”利威尔瞥好友一眼，把东西收好。</p><p>这是个妖怪与人类共存的世界，适宜的野外生存环境不断缩小，为了养家糊口，大部分妖怪都已经收拾收拾出来上班，与人类和平共处。余下部分贼心不死，仍自作祟的妖怪，则会由专门的职业猎人联盟抓捕，送往总部教化，相对应的，总部会提供一点报酬。赏金猎人赚钱也就是朋友间说笑罢了。发到手的这东西，用途有限，除了充当参加业内年会的门票，在年会上完成每年唯一一次的人世货币兑换，平常日子只能拿来抽特定扭蛋。总部会给每位注册猎人发一个上了术法的便携扭蛋机，只要投币，就会按概率掉落些有的没的，例如鲛人泪，丹鱼血，蒲牢闹钟……一捡取还直接绑定，想卖都卖不了，总之就是榨取旗下妖怪籍职员资源，并且死活不给员工钱花。</p><p>还真是——抠。利威尔没说出来，内心对总部负责人皮克西斯翻了个白眼。不过年会上的限定奖品也还算丰富，他想要兑换个超大抱枕，肖想了大半年，听说白泽的毛不错。</p><p>抱着手感应该很好，躺着也舒服……利威尔已经在划算不久之后的年会要抢购什么了，没注意听韩吉回忆过往。</p><p>“最早我以为你是普通人，那天看见那巨蟒对你出手，下意识就要冲过去救你，谁知道你动作快到我还没接近就已经结束战斗了……”韩吉脸上写满“这个男人竟然恐怖如斯”，“而且你竟然没上过职业学校，完全靠本能作战，纯粹是用武力碾压妖怪。就算是基斯教官也一定没见过你这样的，他都在学校教了快十几年了吧。”</p><p>非科班出身，半路出家却实力不凡，不管从哪个角度看，利威尔都能算是猎人里的异类了。能力被韩吉发现后，他从这位朋友处了解到很多妖怪知识，注册猎人也是其介绍的。没过几年利威尔竟然一跃成为联盟第一猎人，仅仅二十出头的年纪，就被誉为人类最强，对妖宝具，而本人毫无自觉，照旧按自己节奏过活，不咸不淡地处理打上门来的贪心妖怪——传闻吃一个利威尔能省好些年修炼的时间，在妖界已然成为心术不正者的最佳食物选择。</p><p>“哦对了，最近听说有只九尾搬过来了。”</p><p>“狐狸？”利威尔在记忆中快速搜寻了一下自己接触过的狐妖，描述了他对后者的大致印象，“一个能打的都没有。”</p><p>这话讲得偏颇。在修炼方面，比起植物，动物有天然优势，其中强力的大妖不在少数，九尾已然算得上佼佼者了。在某些区域的传说中，九尾曾经化身美人，作乱人间。然而斗转星移，世事变迁，现在这支族系实在太过稀有，基本没有人见过了。业内甚至一度以为九尾已经灭绝，大部分人对其的印象也只剩下“应该长得很好看吧”。</p><p>“轻敌是大忌。”老友对他的态度也是没有办法，谁让利威尔实力有目共睹呢，恐怕在他眼里，大部分人都可以套用这种描述方式。</p><p>“我不会输。”看了看时间，利威尔有点心不在焉，手指无意识地在吧台上缓慢敲动。有节奏的声音，在安静的酒吧里听来格外清晰。他应该快到了吧。</p><p>“是是——大致信息都发你账号上了，对方神出鬼没的，连总部数据库里也没详细记录，假如人家图谋你，小心点总没错。还有，你确定不要领点鉴定符吗，强大的妖怪可以隐藏气息哦？”韩吉显然不太放心利威尔。</p><p>“动手了我才打，没动手的，我鉴定他们做什么？人和妖没什么分别，别太在意这个了。我去接个人，走了。”话音未落，黑发男人已经离开吧台，背朝韩吉，挥手道别了。</p><p>他早年打游戏认识的网友，前阵日子说找到这边的工作了，准备久居本市。利威尔和对方约好，今天要给人家接风洗尘。他俩认识的时候，自己还是个学生仔，也没有继续升学的念头，于是乐意把多余时间浪掷在娱乐上。后来利威尔变成社畜，工作忙碌起来，加上这几年城市化进程迅猛，无家可归后，没法融入社会，只好剑走偏锋的妖怪也越来越多，他的空闲时间被一点点压缩，游戏早弃了，但朋友却一直留了下来。</p><p>对方不太提自己的事，不过话里话外，听得出他俩年纪相仿。认识多年，彼此熟稔，利威尔很喜欢与其相处时的氛围，以前打游戏，切磋技术也非常愉快。说来他俩在某年线下活动还见过一面——</p><p>那时候精力旺盛，气温拦不住玩心，即便是炎热八月，也愿意跑出去逛展。会场外的cos区人头攒动，满眼都是熟悉的角色，阿宅的热情比太阳更甚。第一次见识这阵仗，利威尔想了想，拿起手机，拍了张远景照片，给人脸打好马赛克，只做说明用途，给常用联系人发了条感叹的消息。</p><p>他常常这么做，几乎成了习惯，有时候是学校里的事情，有时候话题围绕着游戏。对方往往会秒已读，但回复总是迟上三两分钟，利威尔并不会纠结这种细节，他知道对方会回。</p><p>然而点击发送的时候，他忽然想起从前在茫茫信息流里随手划过的一条博文。</p><p>"看到一棵奇形怪状的树，第一反应是给他看看，我就知道大事不好了。“</p><p>……也没什么，不好吧。他想。这种东西追本溯源起来没什么意思，因为所有情节都可以成为理由。或许是公会里的人常开他俩玩笑，或许是对方会等其他人零零散散下线散去后，单独对自己说再见，又或许因为偶然提起喜欢甜食隔天上线就被强塞了一组曲奇。游戏里看重打本输出的强度玩家更多，喜欢钻研生活技能的偏少，利威尔不知道友人竟然是少数中的少数。</p><p>定了定心神，收起手机，利威尔打量起另一个方向的人群。没看错的话，那位coser出的角色，就是出自他玩的游戏。因为游戏的热度很高，围观的人不少，几乎是被各种相机设备圈了起来。</p><p>手机微微震动，回复来了。对方说，他和利威尔一样，在现场，还没进馆内。</p><p>读完的片刻，人声鼎沸中，利威尔霍然抬头。</p><p>他莫名有种很强烈的念头，就在那里，一定是那个方向，就在那群人里面。这种感觉就好像有什么在召唤他，吸引他前去一探究竟。比游戏roll点更紧张，听得到自己的心跳声。</p><p>下意识否定了自己的猜测，一边问对方具体在哪，一边快速往直觉指向的地方走去。人群里只有一个人正对着手机打字，穿着很常见的痛衫，斜挎包也是游戏周边 。</p><p>没有任何迹象表明他就是自己认识了好几年的朋友，但利威尔从未如此相信过自己的直觉。这种直觉曾经数次帮助过他，例如，在某个大型考试中，遇到了没复习过的知识点，冥冥中好似有念力存在，唯一的选项在呼唤着他，拉扯着他，于是正确答案也就浮出水面，握着的笔自然而然地写下标准作答。</p><p>“埃尔文？”他脱口而出。</p><p>名字是互换通信地址时知道的，起初只是利威尔心血来潮，“感觉这个东西大概会很适合他”，买下来之后才想到，自己并没有对方的地址。当天提起之后，埃尔文没有多说什么，只说了地址，所以第一回的包裹名字是按游戏id填的。一个月后，利威尔收到了他的回礼，落款是埃尔文。</p><p>两个人在品味上意外合拍，此后都会给彼此寄新年礼物，虽然并不是特别昂贵，但利威尔都是仔细挑选过的，他相信对方也是一样。</p><p>略显紧张的声音穿过燥热的空气，对方灵敏地从四周嘈杂声中捕获到了熟悉的音节。被叫到名字有所反应，大概是后天培养出最为常见的条件反射。那人转过头来，神色茫然，好像还没反应过来，叫自己的是什么人。利威尔瞬间就明了自己又猜对了，就和以前很多次一样。</p><p>于是他笑起来：“我是利威尔。”</p><p>最后逛倒是没怎么逛，他拉着人谈了很多，内容倒是和平日里没什么区别。利威尔隐约察觉到埃尔文的克制与拘谨，和网络上一样，用词斟酌，总像是藏着什么。通常这种情况下说出的话，背后的真情或是假意，总是要再打个问号的，利威尔不知道是什么养成了对方这样的性格。</p><p>大概要花上不少时间啊，心急也没有用，但好在他们还有很多时间，他如此判断。</p><p>分别的时候，利威尔说，会再见的，对方点点头，表示赞同。自那以后，利威尔嘴上不说，但确实更在意起对方了。他自认对埃尔文的态度并无变化，不至于让对方察觉，期间一直通过网络交流，没有越矩的试探。转眼就到了各自为工作奔波的年纪，听到埃尔文将搬来他的城市时，利威尔心跳稍微抢了一拍。</p><p>终于等到了机会，这次一定……</p><p>怎么说都是陪着自己经历了各种事情的旧友，分享过喜悦与苦恼，有着同一段网络记忆，再会总是值得庆祝的。就算我这么高兴，也不会显得奇怪的，去地铁站的一路上，利威尔这样宽慰着自己。感觉就像回到了无忧无虑的学生时代，接下来一定会是个愉快的夜晚，他如此笃信着。</p><p> </p><p>“周末应该就能整理完了。”</p><p>埃尔文刚过来时的那顿晚饭，利威尔一边吃一边问起友人的现状，得知其还没整顿完毕，便提出到时候过去，搭把手。初来本地，各种事项都要亲自跑一趟，埃尔文正为收拾行李这种琐碎小事发愁，分身乏术，听利威尔这样讲，自然说好。</p><p>两人认识已久，搬家事情的确挺杂，没什么不好意思的。到了周末，利威尔去给埃尔文帮忙。地址稍微有些偏，利威尔搭了一小时的公交，又徒步在乡间小路走了十几分钟。左右尽是刚收割完的田地，麻雀飞来飞去，寻找残余的粮食。一片宁静安和，光是看着，心情也好了不少。埃尔文这家伙还挺会挑。根据定位，他很快就到达了目的地，发消息，敲门。</p><p>“利威尔你等我一下——！”不明就里，他站在门外又看了几分钟的乡间景色。风带来不知名花卉的香气，道路上来往的人都很和蔼客气，这里和市中心完全是两种风情。埃尔文的房子有些古朴气息，与周围环境相得益彰，内里想必也是——</p><p>乱。</p><p>现实一下子就打破了他的幻想。</p><p>慌慌张张地开了门，埃尔文对友人道歉，说东西太多了，没整理好。一踏入埃尔文家，利威尔忍不住皱起眉。成堆的箱子散乱地挤在角落，只是摞了起来，也没有互相对齐。地面中间，有个箱子刚打开，拿出来的东西摆了满满一桌。</p><p>刚才那个慌乱的埃尔文，就跟那种暑假到头，作业却一点也没有写，还被老师抽查到了的学生一模一样。利威尔老师扭着眉头，轻飘飘地看了看交不出作业的学生，没说什么，却有种压迫感。</p><p>房子的主人显然注意到了利威尔的视线，有些局促，不好意思地笑了笑：“我，我不太会整理。”</p><p>叹了口气，利威尔第一次发现，自己居然也算是好说话的类型。伸手不打笑脸人，话不多说，嫌弃无用，他迅速行动起来。戴好自备的头巾与口罩，收拾着埃尔文带来的东西，为了缓解友人的尴尬，利威尔找了个话题，抛过去：“没想到你会住在这儿，离这不远，有个神社，供奉的神明是狐狸。”</p><p>“哦那个啊，我知道。”金发的青年温和地笑了笑，放下一个新的箱子，“来之前我查过资料。”他转过身来和利威尔说话，愣了一下，似乎是吃惊于友人专业化的打扮。利威尔没留意他的卡顿，一边打扫，一边继续介绍本地风俗文化。他副业与妖怪联系密切，甚至部分朋友就是妖怪，讲起当地各种见闻来，十分吸引听众。</p><p>有样学样，埃尔文一边听，一边照着友人的收纳规则，有条不紊地把东西归置好。讲故事听故事，时间过得也快，这个房间已经比利威尔刚进来时清爽多了。</p><p>“隔壁家就是村长，过来之后我去拜访过他，从他那，又听到了不少故事。从前几乎不显灵的狐狸，近来忽然要求村民献上他的新娘。蚂蚁与蜜蜂都排列出了相同的文字，真神奇啊。”埃尔文听完利威尔说的一个旧闻，补充了他才搬来不久就得知的八卦。</p><p>“嗯？”口罩几乎遮住了大半张脸，除了挑起的眉毛，利威尔就剩一双眼睛表露自己的惊讶。这么大的事，他怎么不知道。平时有些风吹草动，韩吉就会通知他行动了。</p><p>有古怪。</p><p>“村长告诉我的，村里人都在传。”埃尔文却没再接下去说了，整理完了一角，转而去拿新的行李。被留在原地的利威尔不禁停下了手上的活计，陷入沉思，目前的种种小动作算是小打小闹，最重要的是，这个村子的神，究竟想做什么？</p><p>神的定义非常宽泛，被称为神的对象有可能一开始并不是神，比如说，人们也会把部分死去的人类当成神明，供奉起来。利威尔虽然知道这地方供奉的是什么神，却没有真正见到过这位神明。</p><p>献上新娘？惹是生非的狐狸，真当联盟是摆设？</p><p>“利威尔——先休息一下吧，我来做饭。”埃尔文钻进厨房，打算款待一番特意来帮忙的利威尔。</p><p>远处传来友人热情招呼的声音，正自出神之际，他下意识地应了一声，这时候利威尔想的却是，假扮新娘接近狐狸，或许是引蛇出洞的好办法。有可能会危害到当地村民，不能坐视不管。</p><p>把埃尔文家收拾得像样，比利威尔预想得还要费时间，一直折腾到下午。埃尔文见状，便说：“晚饭也在我这吃了吧，顺便待一宿，今天够辛苦的，就不必赶着回去了。”想想也是，还可以顺便调查一下周围的情况，利威尔没推辞。</p><p>晚饭后利威尔说出去转转，埃尔文忙着洗碗，只说外面凉，早点回来。不必直接就去神社，他没想打草惊蛇，先试着向周围的村民询问一番这位神明的风评吧，看能否从他们口中打听到什么。</p><p>“因为这些年村子有祂保佑，才会这么安宁啊。”</p><p>“今年我们家也是大丰收啊，这都多亏了神明大人。”</p><p>状若无事地问起当地神社供奉的对象之后，和蔼可亲的村民们纷纷异口同声地称赞起了那位狐狸。不对，利威尔在心里慢慢画下一个问号，为什么久居本地的村民都对其赞不绝口。这和埃尔文口中说的，要求村民献上新娘的狐狸真的是同一人士吗。</p><p>中间一定是出了什么问题，必须再多加留意。</p><p>客房的东西都是全新的，躺在柔软的床上，笼罩在淡淡的清香里，利威尔仍然不太放心埃尔文刚搬来的这个村子，睡着前，他决定日后去见见村长，如果确定狐狸要闹事的话，这件案子就由他解决了。</p><p>术业有专攻，友人虽然不怎么会收纳整理，但做饭还算擅长。利威尔不会承认，他一直留到第二天下午就是为了多蹭几顿埃尔文做的饭。当然，和埃尔文边吃边聊也非常放松，在同一屋檐下度过了悠闲的两天，简直就像是——</p><p>同居情侣。</p><p>迟早会去掉“简直”“像”这几个字样的。返程路上，车窗外的田间飞快远去，利威尔望着变动消逝的景色，花了一个周末的时间，终于确认了自己的感情。这份在意不是假的，如果不是因为埃尔文，他可能会按照程序，先向分区负责人韩吉打个报告，进行申请，等一层一层批下来再去当地。现在他决定擅自行动了，反正，区内没有猎人比他强。</p><p>找了家馆子解决了晚饭，回到家中，利威尔开了客厅的灯，慢慢整理起目前发现的线索。狐狸……新娘……</p><p>同时也得花点时间去了解埃尔文的另一面——他没忘记最早见到埃尔文时，对方的行为举止。自己的直觉向来很准，埃尔文的性格大约和从前的经历有关。</p><p>“嗯？”他注意到自己阳台上似乎有什么东西，一团黑影正贴在落地窗玻璃上。没有杀意，四周很安静，出于对战斗力的自信，利威尔踱步过去。</p><p>一只狐狸。</p><p>对各种偏门妖怪眼熟，并不代表他就是专门的动物研究者。普通的动物，利威尔完全分不清具体种类。怕强光照射，惊了这位小朋友，他没打手电筒，就着房间大灯的光观察对方。隔着玻璃瞧去，眼前这只狐狸应该已经成年了，毛色是奇异的金，在沉沉夜色里也能看出浑身油光水亮，很是精致。尾巴格外大，一条足足抵过自身整个身体，蓬松柔软，尤其诱人，挂在身后，显得有点笨拙可爱。支起身，它昂首摆动着尖嘴，白色的肚子扑在玻璃上，爪子扒拉了两下，像是想要强闯民宅。</p><p>应该是别人养的吧，拾掇得很干净，只是不晓得怎么就跑了出来。利威尔打算放它进来，先收留它一晚上，等之后得了空，再去问问楼里，是谁家走失了这么金贵的宠物。</p><p>这样想着，利威尔慢慢拉开落地窗。狐狸很聪明，没有因为支撑物的移动而失去平衡，在玻璃滑动的瞬间，灵敏地收回爪子，落地，姿态优雅。狐狸仰头看着利威尔。</p><p>刚想蹲下身去，他忽然犹豫了。</p><p>一直遭遇妖怪侵扰，日常生活中，利威尔也不怎么受动物欢迎，朋友家的狗狗见了他就跑。一时之间一人一狐面面相觑，前者表情神秘莫测，后者不解地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>片刻之后，狐狸旁若无人地踏了进来，气宇轩昂，派头十足。</p><p>凝滞的空气又流动起来，利威尔竟然不自觉地松了一口气，没想到狐狸这么信赖他。给对方和自己都上了清洁术法，确定没有问题，他放心地上手，抱起狐狸。有点分量，看来还挺会吃。关了外面的灯，他边想边走进卧室，举起狐狸，软软躺倒在床上，而后快乐地把小动物再次拉进怀里。</p><p>肚皮和毛的手感都绝佳，温热柔软，揉了还想揉。他试着用掌心贴近狐狸腹部，微微抚弄了几把，而后抬高，细长的手指轻轻拨挠着狐狸的尖耳。略略施力，顺着毛发的生长方向，压了压，又很快松开，耳朵也就沿着手指滑走，瞬间弹回了原位。</p><p>白天奔波的疲劳都被一扫而空，赚到了。</p><p>“你也是金毛啊。”利威尔把狐狸放在床上，侧着身，动作轻缓地抚摸着它的大尾巴，想的却是同色系的某个人。狐狸听不懂人类在说什么，张嘴打了个哈欠，甩甩尾巴，无辜地翻了个身。看见那一嘴尖牙时，利威尔差点以为这狐狸是把他当成了猎物，然而它只是蠕动了几下，在人类怀里找了一个舒服的姿势，就困倦地合上了眼。</p><p>“喂，这就睡了？”</p><p>不要睡在我床上啊，这种话对外来狐狸说好像也没有用处。松软毛团在怀，完全没办法生气，利威尔忽然有点理解纣王与鸟羽天皇的心理了。妲己和玉藻前大概就是这样，人类根本不可能抗拒。</p><p>“我家昨天来了一只狐狸，大概是别人家走丢的，你肯定想不到它有多好看。”第二天，他对埃尔文谈起家里来了新客人的事，有些后悔自己没给狐狸拍一张照片，对着狐狸的时候满脑子都是蹂躏人家。但他转念一想，觉得口头描述一下当时的情景，更适合和埃尔文分享这种快乐。</p><p>从狐狸的话题发散出去，又和埃尔文聊了很久，闲谈的内容什么都有，和往日无甚不同，但有一句话他没说出口——</p><p>金色。会让我想起你。</p><p>下班绕路去了趟超市，利威尔想了会，挑了货架上最贵的。算是感谢那只狐狸对他的信任吧，总不能在吃的方面克扣人家。不是出自私心，并非是因为某人……</p><p>“给你买了狗粮。都是犬科，应该可以吃的吧？”</p><p>监督小东西好好地吃完，利威尔蹲下身，摸了摸狐狸的脑袋。“乖。”</p><p>这不能算睹物思人吧，大概。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔文上班地点在市内，有时候他俩下了班会约一顿，周末利威尔也会为了调查村子与狐妖的情况，跑去友人家里叨扰一番。冬天正是最适合火锅的季节，说好了第二天在家里吃火锅，这天下了班，两个人特意到超市选购了大量食材，排队结账时遇到了一对父子。</p><p>二人都是闪耀的金发，父亲戴着细框眼镜，孩子仍然天真烂漫的年纪，眼神明亮，透着机灵劲。</p><p>“爸爸！回去给我讲故事！”</p><p>“好，那你今天不能挑食，要把苦瓜吃掉哦。”</p><p>孩子没有料到成年人的险恶用心，备受打击，一直到走出店门都没有再开口说话。多看了那对父子两眼，利威尔活到现在也不太清楚，一般长辈与这个年龄的孩子，合理的相处模式应该是如何，他家老头太特立独行，当不了参考标准的。收回目光，他发现埃尔文也在对着那个方向若有所思。</p><p>回来之后，利威尔就察觉到友人有些反常。具体表现为，放汤时多放了一遍盐，拿手的油炸鸡腿卖相没有往日好了，吃饭中途还一直走神。问他他也不说，利威尔只当是工作上有麻烦，自己不方便多问。怕友人摔碎那一套碗，他难得地提出，今天就由自己完成清洁工作吧。埃尔文没再说什么，礼貌地笑了一下。</p><p>又缩回去了——</p><p>利威尔以为，这段时间每周固定的见面，或多或少有增进感情，拉近彼此的距离，但现在的埃尔文仿佛是刚刚探出触角的蜗牛，察觉外界环境突然变换，瞬间钻回了自己坚固的壳内。这种样子，就和当初第一次见面似的，换句话说，他有意划清界限，与自己隔开相当一段的安全范围，像是自我保护一样。</p><p>不应该这么疏离的，明显有心事，可眼下的利威尔似乎没有立场去多加关心。并不是恋人或者其他什么关系，他平时只在周末过来朋友家。在这个时间段内，没有太要紧的工作需要赶工，两个人原本吃了晚饭，会窝在沙发里，闲谈，看书，刷刷SNS又或者看会电视。</p><p>然而今天没有。埃尔文早早洗漱完毕，进了卧室。</p><p>友人选择了沉默，释放了拒绝的信号。不可能只是工作上的烦心事那么简单，也许与往事有关，但每个人都会有不想公开的隐私，如果这是他的决定，利威尔不会再唐突过问。</p><p>多依赖我一点，多相信我一点——尽管他想要传达这样的态度，再拉近一些两个人的距离，然而埃尔文眼下的状态太偶然，太边缘，如果他这么做了，简直就是趁人之危，在对方情绪不稳时攻陷其心防。并不急于一时，利威尔只是缓慢地包抄靠近敌人，暗示着他动机不纯，图谋不轨。等气氛更成熟一些，等到胜券在握，水到渠成的时候，他自然会说的。</p><p>目前埃尔文这个样子，利威尔不觉得现在是摊牌的好时机，但还是有话能说的，他总归不放心埃尔文。他走过去，看见埃尔文没关房门，正背朝自己，坐在书桌前。</p><p>背影——利威尔有些恍惚，不常看埃尔文的背影，不管是游戏里或者现实。更多的时间都在并肩，或者，因为游戏职业的缘故，自己更经常冲在最前，几乎没怎么这样长时间凝视过对方宽厚的后背。他回忆了一下，发觉在打本时期就对埃尔文异常信赖，可以安心交付背后，甚至到了后来，确认喜欢上同性，自己也没什么芥蒂地很快接受了事实。他想听从自己的本心——因为是这个人。在门口站定，利威尔深吸了一口气，试图缓解紧张的氛围。</p><p>“我就在隔壁。”他最后这么说。</p><p>还需要花点时间，利威尔很清楚，不能操之过急。友人之前的温和镇定并不是假装出来的，那和今天这个心神不宁的埃尔文一样，都是他的一面。利威尔想了解他的全部，想接纳他的全部，想听到对方的心声，也想让对方知道这一切。</p><p>轻手轻脚地爬上床，一时没有睡意，利威尔坐在床上，背靠冰凉的墙壁。还是没能处理好吧，他有些懊悔，头轻轻地磕了磕墙面。沉闷的声响，像巨石投入水中那样，一圈圈荡开。同一时间，埃尔文关了台灯，放弃伪装。</p><p>这间房子主卧次卧设计得对称，门是往相反方向开的，内里陈列也是两两对应，墙就是最为标准的轴线。而床正好都紧挨着墙壁。</p><p>——墙的那边就是他。倚着墙壁，埃尔文闭上双眼，自己好像又搞砸了，利威尔看见自己的失态，会怎么想呢。他已经很久没有想起小时候的事情了……然而今天他才发现，那些淋漓的鲜血，刺耳的尖叫好像永远都没有办法忘记了，他根本没法在利威尔面前保持冷静。一方面，他想在对方心里保持良好形象，另一方面，内心深处有声音在微弱呻吟。</p><p>我没有你想象得那么好，不够强大稳固，这些软弱……也想让你看到。</p><p>一堵墙的两侧，重叠的人，重叠的心声。</p><p>“埃尔文。”</p><p>……利威尔。</p><p>夜色深沉，黑发的男人终于被睡意侵袭，半身软软地从墙面上滑了下去，他迷迷糊糊抓起被子盖上，嘴里还念着挂心的名字。声音可以通过固体传播，那隐秘爱意也可以吗。这双手，掌心的热度能可爬上你的脊背吗。</p><p>如果你愿意伸出手——</p><p>我一定会拉你一把。</p><p>第二天，埃尔文跟没事人一样出现在利威尔眼前。单单看对方的样子，利威尔不确定友人是否已经平复了心情。气氛有些僵。昨晚想了很久，隐约猜到是因为买火锅食材时的事情，一整个上午他仍然小心翼翼，观察着埃尔文的状态，斟酌着每一句用语。端上桌，加好水，各自坐两头。埃尔文一脸破釜沉舟的凝重表情，利威尔一时不敢开口，只好先当哑巴。</p><p>而此时的埃尔文经过一夜思考，已经做好了决定，他会告诉利威尔自己的过去，等做好准备，会告诉他所有的事情。眼下临到要紧关头，近乡情怯一般地动摇起来，桌面上，手指微微颤抖。利威尔见状，下意识地握住了他的手指前端。</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>他没有收回他的手，利威尔想，这大概算是另一种意味上的，他向他伸出手来。埃尔文的手很大，指节略粗，带点茧。自己的手与之相比，小了好几圈，但是——</p><p>这双手，我会抓住，不会放开，利威尔看着对面的人，在心中默念道。</p><p>“我父亲……是因我而死的。”火锅里的水逐渐滚烫，氤氲水汽里埃尔文的脸变得模糊不清，像穿梭时空又变成了年幼的孩子。</p><p>难怪没怎么听他提起过家里人。原来如此，他还是说出来了。利威尔在心里叹了一口气，埃尔文的选词比他想得更沉重。他没说，但是他听懂了，他在自责。在反应过来之前，身体擅自采取了措施。于是利威尔松开了握紧的手指，起身，走到埃尔文身边，后者微微侧过上半身，转头看着他。</p><p>利威尔伸手抱住了埃尔文。</p><p>“够了，不要说了。”</p><p>以他们的体型差，这样的姿势稍稍显得有些奇怪，但埃尔文没有挣扎。犹豫片刻，他轻轻环住了对方的腰。</p><p>大概人类的身体生来就适合拥抱吧。温暖，结实，可靠。感受到了热量，在冬天里最为需要的热量。这种温度软化抚平了他的不安，利威尔什么都没有说，只是抱紧了他。沉默的时间格外漫长，也许是一分钟，也许是五分钟。</p><p>“吃吧。”最后他这样命令道，松开了束缚。</p><p>没有人再说话，房间里只听得到火锅滚滚的水声，与动筷的声响。</p><p>外面风声呼啸，已是最冷最寒时节，然而身边有了能够相伴的对象，可以依偎的肩膀，此后黑夜渐短，白昼将日益变长，一切事物都在不知不觉中起了变化。</p><p>几次往返后，村长那边也已经联系好了，假扮新娘计划已经安排得差不多，狐狸也终于发话，献上新娘的具体日期定下来了，只待计划执行。倒是自己家的狐狸——</p><p>带着小家伙钻进被窝，利威尔叹了一口气：“都几天了，还没找到你家主人，你到底怎么跑出来的。算了，先不说这个了，给你买了新的窝，试试。”狐狸欢快钻了进去，打了个滚。原本还在担心埃尔文的精神状态，毛茸茸的金毛闹了半天，利威尔光是看着，也欢喜起来。</p><p>他蹲下去，逗弄他的狐狸。</p><p>“看得出他也喜欢我，只是没说。好像我们几乎已经和情侣没分别了？崽，你说我什么时候睡他呢。”狐狸眨了眨湿润的眼睛，表示我听不懂。</p><p>当然利威尔不会在埃尔文面前说到这个地步，气氛合适的话，不用言语直接上手就对了。</p><p>“比较合理的顺序应该是，先提出同居吧？两个人一起住的话，得找新房子了啊……得考虑彼此的通勤时间，下次问问看他喜欢哪种。”解决完狐狸事件，也差不多该解决一下自己的感情问题。</p><p>“同居之后可能就没有时间陪你玩了，趁现在抓紧时间——”利威尔伸出了魔爪。身体被捞起，四肢胡乱扑腾，小东西迷茫地看着面前的人。最开始那个，不乐意自己在床上睡觉的人类哪去了，狐狸可能也想知道。</p><p> </p><p>终于到了约定之日。</p><p>不穿不知道，作为正式礼服的白无垢，穿起来真的很费事。</p><p>利威尔没学太多非攻击性的术法，幻术方面更是一窍不通。为了更好地饰演新娘角色，也为了避免中途露馅，断不能在细节处马虎，他特意请来了专门的着装师，从早上就开始忙碌了。</p><p>师傅倒是很有职业素养，只耐心地完成衣物空隙处的填充，没有说出诸如“先生您这是做什么呢”“您真适合新娘装啊”之类没眼色的话来。正盘算着如何对付狐狸，利威尔也没有心思和人闲扯，首先要保证不会破坏当地的神社，其次是要避免对方伤害其他村民……一言不发，乖巧站立着，任由着装师打扮的利威尔，完全不知道对方已经暗自封他为从业生涯里完美新娘top1了。</p><p>至于衣服则是拜托本地人准备的。村长三毛，是个沉稳老到的男人，此次除妖，利威尔也是向他表明身份后，再由他全权安排。三毛将村内的各种布置，最近出现的状况等等都告诉了利威尔，两人商讨了一番，这才决定下来行动方案。</p><p>之前利威尔来埃尔文家好几次，也遇上过一两回，那会他不太爱和三毛寒暄，每回见了，都只是远远地点个头致意一下，这话倒不是说人家不好的意思。</p><p>单纯是因为，他实在是——太他妈高了！比埃尔文还高！自己身量套上礼服之后，乍一看也像模像样，表情再柔和一点，就切实还原一个待嫁的新娘了——本来利威尔就在为着身高这种小事而低落，着装完毕，三毛一走近，情况简直雪上加霜。被誉为人类最强的联盟第一猎人不自觉地散发出一种“生人勿近”的气息。对方没顾得上利威尔的小心思，只说时候差不多了，出发吧。</p><p>高挑男人是来带路的。据说新的文字出现在河里，游鱼排列成“良辰吉日，请新娘独自去神社”的字样。神社虽说离埃尔文家不远，但利威尔确实一次都没有靠近过。</p><p>着装师虽然不多话，但该介绍的还是介绍了，按他所说，新娘礼服中的绵帽子，本意是表明新娘完婚前不见其他男性的决心。不过现在自己又不是真结婚，不必完全照着规矩来，何况这一大顶绵帽子还是太妨碍视线了，利威尔决定到了地方再戴上。</p><p>刚走出几步，村长忽然想起什么似的，回过头来：“不戴上吗？说不定待会路上被埃尔文看见……”</p><p>“他说过今天在公司加班，晚上才会回来。放心好了。”利威尔满不在乎，埃尔文看见又怎么了，解决完那只狐狸还有时间的话，干脆拉着埃尔文举行婚礼。</p><p>见利威尔不以为意的样子，三毛不再说话，安静地在前方引路。拾级而上，石阶两旁是连结而成的注连绳，前方鸟居赫然可见，他们确实是逐渐进入神域。</p><p>深冬时节，天空暗沉沉，像随时都会降雪的样子。经由三毛出面交涉，此时神社里空无一人，<br/>一只乌鸦扑棱着掠过鸟居，挥动翅膀的声音在干燥的空气里蔓延开。他仰起头，追寻着它的踪迹，等看不见了，目光又移回更高处的天幕。</p><p>明明不是晴天，利威尔想，难道会有好事发生吗。</p><p>世界各地都有关于太阳的神话传说，例如，太阳上有神鸟寄居，类似版本的故事在不少地方流传。而神道教则认为，三足鸟就是太阳的使者，曾现世为神武天皇引路，此神鸟形象一般参考乌鸦而作，因而现在人们也认同，乌鸦寓意着吉祥。</p><p>“我就带你到这了。等下进去记得把绵帽子戴上。”前面的人停下脚步，出声打断了他的思考。</p><p>“我知道。”很快回过神来，利威尔点头致意。</p><p>完成任务，三毛转身离开，擦肩而过的瞬间，猎人听到他轻声说道：“恭喜。”</p><p>——恭喜？他稍微纠结了一会这句台词，现在是该说恭喜的时候吗？一般来说，外人为了帮助村子，只身犯险，勇闯虎穴，作为受到援助的村长，临别时分应该说的是，“保重”吧？</p><p>或许是到了那只狐狸的地盘，身为当地村民需要对狐仙礼貌一点，不得不做一下戏。如此这般，利威尔给村长找好了理由。</p><p>这间神社并不是很大，利威尔戴上绵帽子，缓缓穿过门前的空地。仔细想想，他很少在行动中取得先手，谋划陷阱之类的事前布置，几乎都只有理论知识，没机会实施。</p><p>“或许不用打一架……”简单的阵法他倒是会，这种东西不用太复杂，只要有足够的灵力维持就够了。利威尔蹲下身，在正殿中央画起符咒来。不多时，他站起来，接下来再加个基础的障眼法就——</p><p>嗯？</p><p>直起身后，刚想挥动右手，忽然卡住了。利威尔眼皮一跳，定睛往自己身上看去，这才发现手脚都被无形的绳索捆住，竟是不知何时中了敌人的招。来不及想对方到底是怎么下的陷阱，在敌人来到前，他抓紧时间研究了一下，发现符咒比他想得还要高深。这根本就不是利威尔专精的领域，换成是韩吉倒还有化解的可能，无奈之下，他试图暴力破解这个术法。</p><p>完·全·失·败。</p><p>尝试了几个回合，利威尔的脸色逐渐阴沉得像外面的天空。周围也没有人可以援救，现在就只能坐以待毙了吗，他盯着正殿入口，那里已经隐隐现出了一团人影。</p><p>他来了。</p><p>太大意了，他脑子里一团乱麻，咬了咬牙，瞪着来人。</p><p>对方不紧不慢地靠近，打是打不成了，利威尔觉得以敌人的水平，把人家骗进他那个初级陷阱的可能性应该是零。难道要他和狐狸坐下来好好谈一谈吗？从今天开始，第一猎人改行做谈判专家？</p><p>人影渐渐清晰，现出具体轮廓，那身形越看越眼熟，他心中疑窦丛生。等到走得近了，瞧得再分明不过，利威尔脱口而出。</p><p>“怎么是你！”手脚动弹不得，利威尔气得只好拿头撞了埃尔文一下，正正卡在人家胸肌里。柔软的触感让利威尔难得一见地窘迫起来，停滞了一秒，他挣扎着，抬头怒视可恶的犯人，“解释，全部。”这家伙到底有多少东西没告诉他，亏他还以为他俩无话不谈，对彼此坦诚，从知心好友升级到睡一张床的恋人关系也就是手到擒来的事。谁知道人心隔肚皮，不，对方可能甚至连人都不是，埃尔文也许根本就没打算与他交心。既然这个时间点他会出现在这里，那他一定和狐狸有所联系。他就是那只狐妖吗？还是说，和对方串通好了，要做掉自己，分而食之？</p><p>埃尔文却不管青年的思绪到底要飞去哪个不靠谱的角落，他顺势把人搂紧，整个按进怀里，安抚性地顺了顺对方的后背：“我没有骗过你。”</p><p>“对，你只是隐瞒了很多。”如果利威尔是猫妖，现在已经炸毛了，但他是人，他还得保持冷静，假装自己没有因“埃尔文有事瞒着我”而生气。</p><p>“对不起。我承认，一件一件说吧——第一，我是狐狸。之前几个月瞒着你，是怕你不接受我。”说话间，埃尔文的金发上出现了一双毛茸茸的耳朵。与此同时，几条尾巴卷上了利威尔的小腿，不过它们并不是想像蛇类一样绞杀猎物，那些尾巴只是松松地盘了盘，弄得利威尔有些痒。</p><p>柔软舒适，非常温暖，这触感有点熟悉……</p><p>“我为什么会不接受？”当事人显得很不解，无法理清埃尔文的思维逻辑。</p><p>“你是有名的猎人，业绩人尽皆知，而我是妖怪。虽说人妖殊途算是陈芝麻烂谷子的老调了，但即便是在现代，即便是在有很多妖怪任职的联盟内部，也会有极端厌恶妖族的人类。我不确定你是不是过激派，毕竟，我不清楚你是因为厌恶妖怪，坚决维护人类领地，才有的那些数量可观的业绩，还是出于别的什么原因。这几个月我总是在想，嗯，那叫什么来着，如果我是妖怪，你还会爱我吗？”说到这里，大概是连自己都觉得幼稚，埃尔文也没忍住，笑了一声，“然而我确实是为此烦恼，患得患失，如果你知道我是狐狸，身为猎人的你，会怎么看我？你会接纳异类的我吗？妖和人一样，也有心，也会怕，我怕你看着我，眼里写着厌恶。”</p><p>利威尔仰着头看他，刚想张嘴说些什么，被埃尔文用手止住，示意先让自己说完。湛蓝的眼睛凝视着怀里的人，他微微叹了一口气：“我活了很久，看多了各式各样的爱情故事，一向认为这种关系是没法圆满收场的。我不看好身边的妖怪与人类的恋情，甚至看到人家最终决裂的结局，心里会禁不住想，果然是这样，本来就不是一路的啊。放在以前，我根本没法想象，自己会为一位猎人而动心。”他顿了一下，握紧了利威尔的手。</p><p>“我的父亲是人类。母亲是妖，生我时落下病根，在我还是一只小狐狸的时候就去世了。比起其他妖族，九尾的修炼进展非常慢，父亲死后，我才学会运用力量化形。”</p><p>“那时候山林里还有不少狐狸，偷猎者为了得到完整的皮毛，往我们的居住地投毒。我凭借的母亲的血脉未死，却没有办法救活父亲。归根到底，是因为我太贪玩，才会暴露巢穴，引来偷猎者。”</p><p>尔后能力觉醒，失控的九尾踏平了结伴而行的偷猎队。仅存的狐狸独自埋葬了死去的亲人与同胞，孤身开始了无尽的流浪之旅。隐匿在人群之中度过了数百年，网络时代兴起后学到了更多的知识，因此认识了利威尔。</p><p>就像游离在鲸群之外，赫兹低于平均值的52赫兹鲸鱼忽然有了可以倾诉的对象。</p><p>利威尔想让他别再说下去了，但最后只是用力回握了一下，扣紧对方的手指。他知道的，知道他隐藏的纠结，不为人知的痛苦。</p><p>“……为什么要说到这种地步。”</p><p>“那天晚上我听到了。”</p><p>你指尖因为担忧而无意识划过墙面，睡梦中念出的名字，包括第二天我来叫你起床时的心跳加速。他第一次觉得犬科的耳朵真很好用。</p><p>这些埃尔文都没有说出来，利威尔却有种被看透的心虚感。总之，现在就是，埃尔文愿意坦诚，愿意请求他的帮助去解开心结了，可以当作二次告白，对吧？</p><p>“第二，你应该想知道我是什么时候下的术法吧。利威尔灵力很强，天生就对大部分的伤害性限制性的符文都有所感应。察觉危机，这对大部分常年修行者来说不是什么难事，所以呢，我把符文拆成了两部分。只要两层叠加起来，一个小时后就会发挥效果。第一层，是我用舌头在你身上写好的，第二层，是三毛写的，藏在你刚刚披上的绵帽子内衬。三毛算是我的同族，这边神社供奉的现任神明，就是他。”</p><p>怪不得……走之前说的是“恭喜”……</p><p>晃神了两秒，他又捕捉到一个重要情报。“什么……舌头……？”利威尔的表情逐渐变得惊恐，在“没想到你竟然是这种埃尔文”和“你到底还有多少惊喜瞒着我”之间来回变换。</p><p>“想到哪里去了。”哑然失笑，埃尔文抬手揉了揉怀里圆圆的脑袋，续道，“每天都来找你玩的狐狸，就是我啊。我想见你，才去找你的。明明每周下班之后都会一起吃饭，但分开没多久，就又耐不住寂寞了……这种事情，有点，说不出口。”</p><p>埃尔文眼神闪烁起来，这动作意外地像家里的狐狸经常对自己做的那样，利威尔不知道自己现在表情是否还算自然，下意识假嗑了一声，转移了重点。</p><p>——现在告诉他很可爱的话，就没法继续正常交谈了。</p><p>“也是，你本来是九尾，想装成普通狐狸，小事情……等会，你、你、所以你全都听到了？！”想想看，他都对着狐狸说了一些什么啊，他居然、他居然把正主当树洞，对着本人大谈想怎么睡人家。而狐狸竟然也很淡定，趴着不动，仿佛置身事外一般，听他碎碎念恋爱小情绪，偶尔抬起尾巴给他玩。</p><p>人生中第一次感到难为情程度爆表，利威尔有点恍惚，今天必然是值得纪念的一天。</p><p>“第三，也是我要向你坦白的，最重要的一件事。我之所以绕了这么一个大圈子，除了是想对你一次性坦白以上实情之外，还想着，如果你愿意接受我，我想……”利威尔甚至从眼前的金发男人身上看出了一点点无措，完全不像是活了很久的样子。</p><p>联盟第一猎人认识很多妖怪，交过手的，坐下来喝过茶的，什么类型的都有。撇开战斗力不谈，妖怪比起他来总归是长了几百年的寿命，暗藏了风霜与心机。他当然知道，这点和人类并没有什么区别。但是他现在才晓得，不管活了多久，不管身为什么种族，都会在恋情中不安。不够成熟的恋爱，有任性幼稚，有胆怯软弱。常亮的灯管乍看之下光洁耀眼，上手擦了总拭得出灰来，可也只有靠近，才会感受到其中的热度。</p><p>但是他很喜欢。</p><p>从一开始就很喜欢，无论对方是什么身份，都不会改变这一点。</p><p>“你愿意吗，利威尔？”</p><p>“所以说——到底为什么觉得我会给否定答案啊。笨蛋狐狸，白活这么久了。</p><p>“我本来就打算事成之后把你绑来办婚礼来着……歪打正着，没差。还有这个，快给我解开！</p><p>“再多和我说一点你的事吧，我想听。”</p><p>雪落了下来，天地间静默无声，一如原初。神社周遭没有旁人，乌鸦也早已飞离了此地，说是婚礼稍稍显得冷清了些，不过单看两人的装束与现下的地点，这场婚礼，勉强合格。</p><p>太阳的使者没有说错，确实有好事发生。</p><p>往后的每一年，我都听得到。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>